My Own Daddy Long Legs
by e-yuri
Summary: I've never met him. He'd just suddenly appeared in my life. First, he gave me a bouquet of flowers. Second, a music concert ticket. Third, a full scholarship in a famous academy. And that also gave me a chance to meet someone. The one.


**My Own Daddy Long Legs**

_Summary:_

I've never met him. He'd just suddenly appeared in my life. First, he gave me a bouquet of flowers. Second, a music concert ticket. Third, a full scholarship in a famous academy. And that also gave me a chance to meet someone. The one.

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'Oro or any song and place I might mention in this story. I just own the plot.

**Chapter 1 Goodbye**

I took my steps slowly. I wanted to feel this moment longer. Our teacher instructed us to line up as we practiced. We took our instrument in position, ready to play as soon as our teacher gave the signal. I took a long breath and smile to encourage myself. This was going to be my last time to play on the stage. It's our graduation day from Higashi Middle School. And I knew as soon as I leave this school, everything would be changed.

"Ready?", our teacher asked us, ready in his own position.

And as he waved his hand, I started playing my violin.

...X...X...X...

I sat beside him at the first row and asked, "Now, will you explain to me why you want me to be here?"

He just waved his hand ignoring me, "Sshhh, it's starting."

"Hff..", I just sighed and decided to enjoy the performance since I had already been here.

They played Elgar's Graduation March. They're quite good for junior high school performance. But there was a sound that I recognized. A sad one. I looked into the stage and searched for that sad violin voice. She closed her eyes and as the music continued, I can see the tears that already pooled in the corner of her eyes. Then she opened her eyes, and the tears started rolling in her cheek. I didn't know why I feel the urge to know why she was so sad. By the look in her eyes, I knew they're not happy tears. I had just looked at her and focused on her violin sound, completely ignoring the others.

As the performance come to end, I excused myself to my companion. I walked outside the hall and looked the pamphlet in my hand and searched for her name.

Violinist: Hino Kahoko

I took my cell phone and called. "Hello, it's me. Listen, I want you to do something for me."

...X...X...X...

"Kaho.. Kaho.."

I'd just packed my bag and took my violin case when I heard Nao and Mio's calling me loudly from the corridor. I went to the door and almost crashed with my two best friends. "What is it? Does something happen? Why are both of you rushing like that?"

"Kaho, you must see it. Come quick." They pulled me along and run through the corridor before I could say anything.

"Wait. Where are we going to?" I shrieked and tried to keep my bag and violin case from falling.

"You won't believe it. Just be quick."

We run to the gate and there's a man standing with a bouquet in his hands. I said 'hands' because the bouquet is so big and must be brought with both hands. A bouquet of yellow roses.

"Are you Miss Hino Kahoko?"

"Y..Yes, I am."

"There's a gift for you, miss. Would you please sign here?", he gave me a note and a pen.

I still felt a bit shock and just signed it.

"Here miss you can take your gift." Then he handed me the bouquet and I looked it with awe. He'd just walked out when I suddenly realized it.

"Wait. Um.. Are you sure this is for me? Do you know who sent it? I don't see any card."

"Well, it's ordered by phone for Miss Hino Kahoko. So, it's definitely not a mistake. I think you just have a secret admirer, miss." He nodded and walked away.

"W..What?" I blushed.

"It's so lovely, Kaho-chan." Mio touched the roses.

"Yes, and don't you know someone who might give you?", Nao asked me curiously.

"I don't know. I mean you know me from elementary school. You know all my friends. Who might give it?"

"May be it's your aunt. She knows how you love violin and that you can't continue it. May be she wants to cheer you up."

"But Nao, I think this roses must be quiet pricey. My aunt won't, I mean, can't buy me something like this."

"Well, then it's meant you really have a secret admirer out there."

I looked the bouquet and smelled it. It's so fresh. I wondered who might send it to me. But for the first time in last two months, I could smile from the the heart.

"Aahh, looks like Kaho-chan has already fallen for the secret admirer.", Nao teased me.

"Nao-chan, it's not like that. I've just never received a gift like this before and even more I don't know who the sender is."

"It's fine, Kaho-chan. I have a feeling it would be a start of something great and of course romantic. It's roses.", Mio smiled dreamily.

"Enough, both of you." I poutted.

"Well, whoever might sent it, I give him my thanks for making Kaho-chan can be like this again."

"W..What? But how can you know the sender is him?"

"Because it's roses. If the sender is a woman, she would buy you a something else, but definitely not roses."

"Ahh, stop it already. Both of you always try to tease me. Just.. Let's go home." I looked at them grining at me.

"Let's go home then. We'll walk you home. You sure need help with your stuffs." Mio patted my shoulder.

"Yes, and it's our graduation day. I think we must celebrate it." Nao patted my other shoulder.

I looked at them with teary eyes. They knew exactly what I feel right know. If this was really my last day to play my violin, I didn't want to make it a bad memory. I smiled and said, "Thank you."

They smiled back and Mio helped me bring my bag. "Come on."

As we walked outside the gate, I looked back to our school. Goodbye my old life.

...X...X...X...

Meanwhile in another place.

"It's here, master."

"Good, tell me what do you get about her."

"She's going to be 16 years' old this year. She's in Higashi since elementary school. Major in violin and has a good record. She's never joined any competition, but always chosen to play solo in any school's occasion. Her father was a violin teacher in.."

"Was?"

"Yes, was. Her parents died from car accident about two months ago. She's the only child and now she lives with her aunt, but their family can't be called well enough for send her to a good high school. One of her teacher said she will go out from her aunt's house after graduation and find a part time job to pay for her own school fee. She doesn't want to be a burden for her aunt's family. He also said that it such a waste for her talent."

"Hmm. I see. You may leave now. Thank you."

He took the photo from the file. A red haired girl smiled widely among her friends. Such a young girl and a talented one.

.

.

.

And that's the end of chapter one. Hope you like the story, I'll try to update soon. And sorry for the bad grammar. English is not my first language. But I do trying to improve my english.

Thank you reader. \(^.^)/


End file.
